


Keep you near

by Alx_GG



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alx_GG/pseuds/Alx_GG
Summary: After defeating Honerva's robeast on Earth, the Garrison is in the process of rebuilding when the Paladins make contact with a refugee base, they take them in when they notice one of them is Adam, Shiro's dead fiancé, however he remembers nothing prior to the crash





	1. Found you

Peace

Something Shiro thought was years and years to come yet here they were, however work was not done, even though the Galra were not a threat at the moment, the Garrison was healing and rebuilding itself, so was Earth and so was Shiro.

Now that danger was not around any corner, he had time to think, to remember, to mourn,  as he did everyday when he made sure to visit Adam in the memorial, he knew the best would be for him to move on, but so much was left unsaid, so many ties were still lose, and despite the peace, Shiro hadn’t had time to really make peace with himself, so he came here to find the only peace he could get at the moment, talking to Adam even though he could never talk back to him.

“Today is another big day, Adam, thanks to the debris the lions cleared a few days ago we managed to make contact with a refugee base a few kilometers away, we are recieving them today, work is slow but with every person we find, we get new pair of hands, of minds, even little kids want to help! You should’ve seen this, you’ve always seen what’s best in people, even in me…” Shiro stayed silent for a moment, just him with his memories, before he moved his hand away from Adam’s picture

“Good bye, my love”

He said that everyday, hoping that this day would be the last and he would finally move on, yet the next day would bring him back here, with the only place, the only one, who could make him feel peace

Shiro only needed a few seconds to recover his usual confidence, but he did it flawlessly like he did every other day and went to one of the unused hangars that was still standing, they recieved the refugees with warm food and blankets, Shiro wasted no time to ensure everything was going smoothly, thankfully Allura was doing a magnificent job at registring all the newcomers so Shiro went around helping people get settled in the vast space, he was focused on his task at hand when a shock of brunette hair and matching skin that Shiro recognized with his soul seemed to pass by his peripheral vision.

Shiro immediatly turned his head to the direction he thought he’d seen those familiar colors but only saw pillars, this happened again a few minutes later making Shiro sweat cold, he still had nightmares but he no longer had visions while awake, those only happened to him when he was the Champion and lived everyday as his last, every sound or move would make him twitch and jump, up to the point he started imaging them, the last time he remembered having one, he had launched Sendak to the deep space, a pang of guilt went to his chest but he had more to worry about, why were the visions back? Was it because he had visited Adam much to often? Was his PTSD gotten worse with the new peace he was experimenting? Whatever the reason he knew he could be a danger to others, specially now that a headache started to make his head pound and dizzy, he was starting to disassociate, not a good thing.

Shiro tried to make as quick of an escape as he could, his vision was getting dizzier, panic started to arise when he hit a solid body, making him colapse.

“Are you alright?” A voice said but Shiro only heard a buzz, his vision cleared enough to see several papers on the floor, he probably made that so he hastly started to pile them over, a brown hand appeared in his field of vision, one Shiro recognized all to well, after all he had dreamt countless times putting a ring on that hand

“Are you alright?” The voice said again but Shiro could finally hear it, could recognize it with his very soul, without another thought he lifted his head and right before him, looking back at him was Adam himself


	2. Is it really you?

“Adam?” Shiro was dumbfounded, were his hallucinations getting worse? He stared at this Adam, who looked exactly the same as his Adam, yet this one had burn marks over his left hand that seemed to reach over his neck and part of his face, he seemed lucky enough that the marks only barely reached below his eye.

“Yeah, I’m Adam, were you looking for me?” Adam said, not an ounce of recognition on his face, Shiro had both dreamt and dreaded his reunion with Adam, but he had never thought he wouldn’t recognize him, Shiro could only stare back at him.

“You seem to be from the Garrison, is there any way I can help you?” Adam said looking at Shiro’s uniform, Adam took the papers from him and then stood up, taking a gentle hold on Shiro’s arm and coaxing him to stand as well.

“You need to talk?” Adam said again but Shiro was still not responding.

“It’s alright, many find it hard to open up but let me tell you, you’ve already made the hardest part, which is to acept and actually search for help, look for me again when you feel ready” Adam said and with a last pat to his arm, he left.

Shiro just kept staring at Adam, he had spent hours, sometimes entire days just mapping Adam’s body with his hands, his mouth, there was not a single inch he didn’t knew of him, from every angle, every view available he had seen Adam and everything matched with the man he had just ‘met’, once he was out of sight, Shiro ran up to the control room, over there, there was a clear view of everthing below, standing in the middle of it was Allura.

“Allura, have you finished the registry of the refugees?” Shiro said panting.

“Shiro?” Allura said with a confused expresion on her face upon seeing Shiro’s current state “Yes, I have, do you-?” 

“Please, I need you to look for an Adam Wright” Shiro said pleading

“Of course” Allura lifted her palm were a round device was held, it made a holographic screen appear “I’m sorry Shiro, there is no one with the name Wright registered, however there are some Adam’s and I think I know who you are looking for” Allura gracefully moved the list until she clicked on someone’s profile

“There’s a man here called Adam Shirogane” 

Shiro felt like he had been punched in the chest, he looked at Allura’s screen were the man’s smiling face was looking back at him, the same face he still loved so dearly, even now with the burns he was still the most breathtaking man he had ever seen.

“Oh! Is that our Adam?” A lady probably, in her 60s, walked towards Allura

“Ms. Pérez, yes we are completing the registry, anything we could add to his file?”

“Other than the fact that he has been the best thing to happen to all of us, we found him in a crash of something we think could be a car but it was so wrecked we couldn’t even identify what it was, he was barely alive but the invasion had barely begun so we had enough resources to save him but when he woke up, he knew nothing of who he was or were he was from, only his name, Adam Shirogane, he helped us build the refuge, care for the children and after a few years, he began to counsel our souls, everyone loves speaking with Adam, he soothes our wounds and helps us come clean with our fears before they take over us, if we survived that long with our sanity intact, it was thanks to our Adam” she had moved from her spot and reached the edge of the base, looking down

Shiro went as well and followed her line of sight, there was Adam, helping set up a temporal camp, he had never felt his heart so full and so devastated at the same time

-

He could barely believe it was real, he had spent the rest of the day trying to come to terms with what just happened, he barely succeded

The next day, Shiro still was in the same state of shock as the day before so he stopped his walking when he realized were he was, the memorial, his feet had gone on autopilot and took him here, standing just outside the door but this time Shiro didn’t go in, he just smiled

“Welcome back” Shiro quietly said before he moved on

Shiro was getting restless, he wanted to go see Adam so badly, wanted to get drunk on the sight but work had found his way and people were coming out of nowhere asking for his atention to this or that, right now it was Iverson and Shiro was ready to just go

“Commander Shirogane” Iverson said and Shiro had to contain a sight “We have one more task for you, we noticed Officer Wright is in fact alive and arrived with the refugees, he needs to be debriefed regarding his survival but we’ve been informed he is currently helping the refugees, I figured if there were anything of importance to be said he would’ve come to us already, right now we need more hands working rather than doing paperwork but protocol dictates a report must be made so,” Iverson sighed and his expression went softer “I figured you would be the best to make that report, it’s not of main importance so whenever both of you find the time to make it will be fine”

Shiro just nooded, how had the Garrison not know anout Adam’s situation? Maybe since it was Allura who made the list and of course didn’t knew who Adam really was and perhaps a random Garrison officer just recognized him but didn’t investigate any further, Iverson was right, at the moment everyone was more busy and focused on the quick reconstruccion of the Garrison’s defences, on structural damage, supplies, the refugees, there really was no time to check on every person that popped out alive, after all, the list was so long at this point, Adam wasn’t even a surprise

Now that he had an excuse, he went to the refugee temporal camp, if he had a slight skip on his step, no one noticed, not even Shiro did, upon arrival he was quick to search the familiar face but so far was unsuccessful

“Were you looking for me?” A gentle voice said from behind, and sure enough when Shiro turned, there was Adam with a beautiful gentle smile

“Yeah, I was, I need to talk to you” Shiro responded, he tried to keep his expression at a polite, nice-to-meet-you smile but he was just so happy he didn’t knew if he was succeeding, he wasn’t, and Adam shyly looked away from Shiro’s gaze

“Then maybe we should move to a more quiet place, I don’t imagine you want gossip to go around but I don’t know much about here, do you know anywhere we can go?” Adam said

It took a few seconds for Shiro to stop staring at Adam and respond his question “Sure, yes! Yeah I know a place, let’s go” Shiro then led the way

It was a former cafeteria of the Garrison but some of the debris of the ceiling had damaged the cooking equipment so there was little use to it now, giving the amount of work it would require to have it functioning, they rather left it for later and used less damaged areas

“So, how about you tell me a little bit about yourself? We don’t have to jump into heavy topics right away and we can go as far as you want, you don’t need to tell me anything you don’t feel comfortable with” Adam began and Shiro then remembered Adam usually counceled the refugees and how when they met Adam had thought he knew him because of it

“Actually I’m here for you” Shiro blurted out and Adam looked shyly away “I- I mean-” Shiro started but was interrupted by Adam

“What is there to say, honestly I don’t think I’m trained to be a counselor, or even know an actual thing about any of this but people say I’m a good listener and that I give good advice, I’m sorry if I’m not what you expected” Adam said

“All of us are so full of loss, anger and regret, at this time of war, a god listener might just be what we all need, so don’t sell yourself short” Shiro responded lively

“I’m supposed to be counceling you, not the other way around” Adam laughed

“Well doctors can get sick as well, you carry people’s feeling with you but who is helping you? Maybe we could councel each other” Shiro held Adam’s gaze before he went beet red

“That sounded wierd, I mean that the favor should go both ways, not just me saying and you just... you?” Shiro frantically tried to explained but Adam just full out laughed and Shiro felt the last years of pain and stress just go away

“I appreciate the help, not many would say that, most would rather help with the cooking, or even try to lit up a fire by rubbing two squirrels together” Adam laughed

"Someone actually did that?"

"Tried, he now says he got those marks by successfully crashing a Galra ship"

Afterwards they both talked aimlessly about any lighthearted topic, Adam was mostly interested in Shiro’s space time and Shiro would ask about his time with the refugees and the hijinks that ensued rather that their harsh moments

Shiro at the begining had every intention to talk to Adam about who he really was but he was having such a good time, just like when they were just cadets that he promptly forgot, or at least that was what he was telling himself

 


	3. I knew you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is at odds at what to do regarding Adam but his little brother may help push him in the right direction

Shiro and Adam finally parted with the promise to see each other again and Shiro felt mixed emotions, on one part he was just happy to have spent time with Adam, the other, well the other felt like shit

“Hey Shiro” Keith said, waiting for him at his door “Things went well with Adam? You both seemed happy”

“Did we? I feel like shit” Shiro went inside and let himself fall in the couch, Keith coming behind him and taking a seat on Shiro’s couch, waiting for him to talk

“He doesn’t remember anything” Shiro said and Keith looked at him with disbelief “The crash apparently took away everything, he only remembers his name, which is apparently Adam Shirogane”

“Well, that's good, isn’t it? That means he still remembers you, fondly at least, so what are you going to do next?” Keith asked

“Nothing”

“What?!” Keith startled “But didn’t you tell me before coming how you wanted to make things right? Get back with Adam if there was a chance?”

“Keith, Adam’s last known will to me was to break up and I have to respect that, coming here I would’ve tried to convince him otherwise, tell him how everything’s changed and we deserve a second change, to please take the risk with me because I know we are worth it  but how am i supposed to tell him that now? he doesn’t know me, what we’ve been through, if I were just to try to hook up with him, I don’t know, it doesn’t feel right, it feels as if I’m taking advantage of him, spending time with him today was the highlight of my time ever since we broke up but I kept feeling strange, as if I was betraying him, and I feel I am in a way, the memories I have with him, our history, just letting it go as if they meant nothing” 

“So you are going to do nothing” Keith said

“I am nothing to him now, hell, we were nothing to each other when I left for Kerberos, I don’t even know why I had any hope but I guess the universe corrects me again” Shiro sighed and just let himself close his eyes and melt into the couch

“You’re wrong, when you left for Kerberos, I could see he missed you very much and how much he grieved when we got the news of your disappearance, it was for you that he kept me that long, I didn’t want to hold him back, remind him of you every day, I wasn’t his burden to bare-” 

“No Keith” Shiro interrupted him “Adam loved you very much, if he took care of you it was because he wanted to, not because of me, and alright, we were ex-lovers at most, that doesn’t change the situation now”

“My point is, he doesn’t know who he is now and he will find out, someone in the Garrison will recognize him, it’s impossible not to and I think is best if he knew it from you and not someone else, if you really want to do right for him, for his memory, help him recover himself, even if it’s not with you” Keith finished and Shiro sighed, he understood Keith’s point, after all, he was the best candidate to tell Adam about his past

-

The next day Shiro was just outside his rooms, he let out a heavy sigh, still feeling depressed at the situation

“Oh! Hey there!” Adam’s voice sounded by Shiro’s side “I’m glad I found a familiar face, It’s seems I spaced out and now I have no idea where I am, I just, walked, here, I guess” Adam frowned confused, if Shiro found the sight cute he kept that opinion to himself  


Shiro laughed “Sure, tell me were you need to go” 

“Ah, nowhere actually, just don’t want to miss breakfast so going back to the hangar with the rest should be good enough” Adam said sheepish

“Sure” Shiro said but was about to move when he abruptly stopped and pinched in between his eyes “No, actually I need to talk to you” He looked back at Adam

“Oh! Sure! I’m happy to hear you”

“You really will be” Shiro sighed deeply one more time “I know who you are”

Adam’s happy demeanor changed instantly to a serious one

“What?” He said quietly

“I know who you are, as in I know exactly why you are here, after all this is...” _Your room, but I moved in with you after we discussed our plans for future marriage_ “…my room, but we were co-pilots so you came here all the time”

“You know me?! O-or used to? You know who I am?!” Adam shook Shiro’s shoulders, demanding to know more and just asking any question he came up with

“Woah there! Let’s go inside and take it easy, alright?” Shiro said and motioned to the inside of his room

“Sure, yeah, oh my, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t pressure you like that” Adam said and went inside

“Don’t worry” Shiro said and walked behind him, he turned to close the door and when he looked back at Adam, he saw him by their picture of both of them in their pilot suits and smiling, there were other prizes there but Adam noticed one thing

“Wait, Takashi Shirogane?”

“Yeah, that’s my name, s’why everyone calls me Shiro” He chuckled

“Are we in any way related?” Adam looked back at Shiro with a face that seemed almost as if he was afraid of the answer

“No, as I said, we were flight partners” Shiro approached Adam and grabbed a trophy in a higher shelf “Your name is really Adam Wright” Shiro said and handed over the trophy were Adam’s name was proudly in display, he then grabbed a diploma nearby

“This one was when we surpassed the sonic barrier for the first time” Shiro handed it to Adam, were both their names were displayed, Shiro then explained each and every thing that was on display to an Adam filled with wonder of everything he apparently did

“So, I’m a pilot, from here at the Garrison, and I was good!” Adam brightened up while Shiro laughed

“Not really want to brag but we really were some of the best”

“If not the best!” Adam said excitedly 

“If not the best” Shiro repeated “Listen, I know you have a lot of questions but I really don’t want to saturate your mind, you can ask me any question you have but please, just not all in a rush, this is already a lot so maybe that should be enough, maybe let the memories come to you” 

“Hmm, you may be right, I don’t want to process more than I can handle, I’ll just come to you anytime I have a question, does that sound good to you?” Adam said and Shiro thought he was looking at it wrong but, was Adam batting his eyelashes at him? Did he just flirt? Back then, Adam had straight up told him he liked him so he had no idea how Adam flirted, or how anyone flirted at all, maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part, at the lack of response, Adam’s face went from a cheeky smile to a concerned one

“Wait, just to be sure, we really are in no way related”  


“Nope”

“I probably just remembered your name because you have been my flight partner for many years”

“Probably”

“And you have no problem that I just pop in with questions for you”

“Not at all, feel free to interrupt anytime”

“Good, then it’s all settled then! So since we are no longer going through memory lane and breakfast is about to begin-”

“Hey Shiro, they need you at-” Keith barged in and stopped dead on his tracks when he saw who was in, Shiro just then noticed how close to each other they were and pulled apart so he could approach Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW Shiro has seen Adam flirt but he was so oblivious he didn’t noticed Adam’s efforts so Adam got sick of it and just flat out told him, and Adam asked that because he was worried he seemed to like Shiro and wouldn’t it be awkward like, I got a crush on my cousin but I didn’t knew we were related at the time  
> Also, am I shamelessly using Keith as cockblock? You bet I am but I love him, I love all my sweet paladins equally


	4. I knew you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Adam meet each other

“Holt wants to test the Atlas and since you are the captain” Keith said and looked back at Adam and went straight to him

“Hi, I’m Keith, we used to know each other” He put his hand out for Adam and he grabbed his in return

“Hi, I’m Adam Sh-” Adam’s eyes went to Shiro and he mouthed his last name “Wright, I’m Adam Wright, pleasure to meet you, or see you again, I’m sorry I can’t remember you”

“It’s alright, I’m a few years younger than you so I always looked up to you” Keith said

“No wonder” Adam said and looked back at the wall of trophies and whatnot “Even I’m looking up to myself”

Everyone stayed silent and Keith noticed how both Adam and Shiro tried not to and at the same time tried to make eye contact despite Keith being in the middle

"You and Shiro seem to get along” Keith said

“Yes, he was about to show me back to the cafeteria for some breakfast” Adam said with a hopeful face looking at Shiro

“I actually had breakfast here and Keith just said about testing the Altas but I’m sure Keith would love to take you to the cafeteria, you probably have a lot to tell him as well” Shiro said while Keith glared at him, Shiro knew he had also missed Adam but he would never admit it

Adam and Keith exited the room when Keith suddenly turned back

“I forgot to tell Shiro one last thing, please wait up here” Keith said and promptly shut the door leaving a confused Adam outside

“How much did you tell him?” Keith asked

“I did told him who he was, even showed him a couple of his trophies, I don’t want to overwhelm him so also don’t do it, I just didn’t said who we really were to each other, just that we were flightpartners” Shiro said sadly “I’d appreciate if you didn’t tell him as well”

“Alright, I won’t tell him but I’m sure he will find out eventually, it would be better if he found out from you"

Shiro sighed "I know"

Keith left and went for breakfast with Adam, once they were seated, Adam started to talk

"So Shiro said I was a pilot here, did I not have many friends? Not many people have come to me thinking I remember them, or that I was even alive" Adam started

"Don't take it personal, after the last battle we've all been busy and also, you’ve stayed a lot of time with the refugees, perhaps if you went around the Garrison more would recognize you”

“Perhaps, I feel I might disappoint a few with my lack of memories, I figure it might be awkward, maybe a bit later, see if I can get anything back with what you’ve told me and what Shiro may say to me” Adam answered, his expression turned soft when he looked at Keith

“Were we close? With Shiro I feel like warmth, as if I can trust him with my life, I suppose being co-pilots can do that but with you, I have this urge to just wrap you into a burrito blanket and take care of you, that sounded wierd, isn’t it? Oh dear I’m so embarased right now, forget I said that” Adam covered his face with his hands but Keith just chuckled

“Both of us were closer to Shiro than with each other, Shiro took me in, became my mentor and pretty much my brother but you warmed up to me very quickly as well, took care of me and helped me throught rough patches, Shiro was always the type to just run high speed into the dessert, to solve problems with a smile and a positive atitude, you were the one that knew sometimes you just needed to vent, to take it easy to recover, each of you helped me be better”

“That is so sweet, I want you to know that, even thought I’m not the same man, I want to be there for you, don’t hesitate to come to me and I hope I can become that man you are so fond of, also I wanna cuddle you so much!” Adam then suddenly grabbed Keith by his shoulders and squished him against his chest, Keith tried to resist but he knew it was a lost battle, he missed being cuddled by Adam, he was not lying, Shiro’s affection would sometimes be a too strong pat in the back and hours upon hours of racing and wind upon their faces, Adam on the other hand, allowed Keith to just fall on his chest and stay there until the anger and sadness and everything wrong in that day went away with the gentle feeling of his fingers going throught his hair soothingly, he really missed Adam’s hugs

-

Over the next course of days, Adam did look for Shiro to ask about himself but others, it was Shiro who surprised him

"What is this?" Adam asked as Shiro left a cup of coffee on his table

"Two sugars and one spoonful of milk" Shiro said proudly

Adam took the offered beverage and drank it before he full out smiled with joy

"This is delicious!" Adam sipped more of his coffee

"That is the way you liked it, still do apparently"

-

"Why are we in the kitchen?" Adam said

"Hunk is about to arrive, he'll let you help out for today's dinner, you used to love to cook, so maybe this will help you"

-

"Your family passed with the Galra attack but I got some photos of them over here"

"I guess there is something good from being amnesiac"

-

"Here" Shiro said as he handed over a paper list to Adam

"Paper? This is so pre-WW3, we are a fully ecological society Shiro" Adam said with a smirk

"You always prefered analog to digital, to stick notes on everything to remember rather than have a machine beep and scare you, also you said it helped you keep your mind sharp" Shiro said

"These are, movies?" Adam squinted at Shiro's writting

"Guaranted you will love them and cry" Shiro said proudly

"No I won't" Adam nonchalantly said

"You will" Shiro challenged

"No, I'll arrive tomorrow and tell you I didn't even bat an eyelash at them"

"One big fat lie, I'm sure"

"Then maybe you should see them with me, as a witness of course" Adam smugly said

"Alright but just one, I got an early start tomorrow" Shiro passed by Adam and snatched the paper from his hand and lead the way to his room, if they watched 3 movies, no one said a thing

-

Despite the war, despite the imminent threat, Shiro was finally feeling at peace, he believed he was now truly helping Adam discover himself and he loved being part of the process

"Have you told him what you guys were?" Keith asked him

"No I haven't, I don't want things to get wierd between us"

"I thought you said you weren’t going to try to get back with him since he doesn’t know your history and all that but you guys keep flirting all the time"

"I have no intentions on going back with him, I told you it doesn’t feel right, I don’t want to take advantage of him, wait, what do you mean we flirt all the time? I’ve tried to keep my distance, he wanted to break up with me and so I shall respect that" Shiro said

"Shiro, Adam likes you, I know you want to respect Adam’s desicion but I can see you two are just drawn back together, I understand your point but I think you should come clean to him what you guys really were, what happened between you and allow him to judge if he wants to have something with you, I can see how you two make each other happy and I feel you are just letting it go without a fight, you said so yourself, your relationship is worth the risk” Keith said

Shiro grunted and covered his face “You think I haven’t thought of it? You think I don’t dream of him every day? How I have to stop myself from kissing him or even just touching him because everything is so much similar to how we were before? But I can’t just tell him, he won’t understand, he’ll think of it as a third person, it’s different when it’s you the one that’s been throught this, when you felt the real pain, if he were to say yes by some miracle, he won’t say it fully knowing what he is saying yes to, and besides right now the war isn’t over, Haggar is still on the lose, we are so close to launching the Atlas back to space, I can’t be divided about this, I have to be focused on what we have at hand and worse, I would have to leave him again, he can’t come with us and I don’t even know if we’ll come back, it’s Kerberos all over again, I won’t make him go throught that pain again now that he doesn’t have to suffer for it, the best thing I can do is leave knowing I’ve done the right thing for him, that I’ve somehow tried to make right all the hurt I’ve put him through, maybe, maybe, when and even if we come back, I may just tell him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Shiro and Adam raising little Keef and also for Keith to also find a loving parent/brother in Adam as well  
> You can take this beautiful family from my cold dead hands


	5. Chapter 5

Adam’s people were finally settled in and he realized he had nothing to do now, there were many things to be done in general, Ms. Pérez suggested he actually learned about being a counselor but Adam didn’t really felt like going on that direction, he instead chose to go to the Garrison and ask if there was any work needed, he went to find Shiro but he didn’t seem to be around

“Officer Wright!” Adam heard a man call for someone but who it was, was none of his business so he kept looking if maybe Shiro was around

“Shirogane!” Someone called Adam and then he remembered his real name so he turned to the voice and found a dark-skinned man with an eye closed

“I knew that would work, Commander Iverson, don’t worry I don’t expect you to remember me, Captain Shirogane gave a report on your condition” Iverson said and Adam looked surprised

“It’s a shame really, you were one of our best” Iverson said “What brings you here?”

“Yeah, I wish I could remember but I’m actually looking if the Garrison needs any work done, my people are all settled in and I wanted to keep on helping in whatever way I can” Adam said and Iverson was staring at him

“You ever thought on piloting again?” Iverson said

“Me? Piloting? Isn’t there more important things to do? Reconstruction or cleaning, even cooking, I’m not bad in that” Adam answered

“Yes you are right but we have all citizens on Earth working on that while we get ready to go back to space, we need to leave people ready to defend Earth while we are gone and I think you could be one of those” Iverson said

Hope bloomed on Adam, he loved helping people but to pilot? To face head on against the aliens that nearly destroyed his home? Nearly killed him? He was ready to blast them back to space as his ultimate revenge

“How can I start?” Adam smirked

Iverson even chuckled at his enthusiasm “We can start retraining you at the simulator, hopefully your instincts are intact, come on, I’ll give you a quick piloting 101 and we’ll see what you are made of”

Iverson took him to the simulator, there were several people there but the moment he entered they all stopped what they were doing and looked at him, it took them two seconds to rush towards him an even less for Adam to try to not panic

“Adam! We are so glad you are alive!” A woman said to him

“Still not over piloting are you?” Another guy said

“I’m sorry for your memories” Other said

“I heard you go by Shirogane now” One guy said and they all ooohhhhed

“That was quick”

“You really don’t wait around!”

Adam was overwhelmed “Thank you all for the kind words, and no, it was a mistake, Shiro already told me my name is Wright”

They all stared at him in disbelief

“Later then, so what are you doing here? The simulator?!” A woman said as he was dragged into the simulator

Iverson, along with the group of people he apparently knew, explained him the basics on the simulator and on flying in general, Adam felt as if it was more of refreshing his mind and not actually learning something, so he felt confident when he started

-

“Wow, for an amnesic that’s his first time doing this, that was amazing!” One of them said

“It really felt, natural” Adam said

“Your instincts and muscle memory for sure are there but you need more than you unconscious, I’ll send you some reading materials and keep coming to the simulator” Iverson said

“So how long do you think it will take me to go from here to a real fighter? I really can’t wait to fly one!” Adam said excitedly

“A high ranking official needs to give you clearance” Iverson said and the group just made a mix of noises between grunts and scoffs

“You have it in the bag, pretty boy” One of them said but Adam just stayed silent in his confusion

“Captain Shirogane? He can give you the clearance” Another said

“He’ll give you the clearance to anything” One quietly said and they all laughed as subtly as they could, they failed

Iverson then sent everyone back to work, he stayed behind explaining and teaching Adam a few things and he was getting better and better

“You are doing great, come by tomorrow and we’ll put the simulator on a higher level” Iverson said and then moved to leave

“Wait” Adam said “I don’t want to intrude but I feel there is more to this than just putting an old pilot into a fighter again, I’m just, curious, I guess”

Iverson took a deep breath and his stern brown grew even sterner

“Shirogane hasn’t told you about your accident, has he?”

“No he hasn’t, he avoids telling me anything near or related to my accident, he has helped me so much, I didn’t want to pressure him”

“I gave that order” Iverson deadpanned

Silence took the room, Adam sort of understood what Iverson meant and he knew he had gone too far, he was ready to leave when Iverson spoke again

“When the Galra first attacked, the MFEs were ready, the cadets were ready but Admiral Sanda felt otherwise, she ordered to send the best we had, Sam Holt was completely against those orders, said we were sending you to your deaths and I was in between but I chose to follow her orders and your entire unit was decimated because of it” Iverson said and silence took over the room

“You were just following orders, they've trained you for that” Adam tried but Iverson lashed out

“Colleen Holt went against her orders to broadcast what we knew of Voltron! She and her husband could’ve faced a court-martial yet she did it! I was a coward that did nothing as I heard all of you scream to your deaths!” Iverson said exasperated, after a few seconds of silence Adam spoke

“The “should’ve” doesn’t exist, try as we might we can’t change the past, we can only learn from it, who says I wouldn’t have jumped to the action? And so many people died in the years that followed it’s hard to imagine my fate would’ve been different, all we can do is learn from experience, appreciate what we do have and move forward, I want you to know that I don’t hold hard feelings for you, we all did what we had to do” Adam said but Iverson didn’t change his expression

“Thank you, for trying to reassure me, but you don’t remember being there, facing an army of aliens superior to anything we’ve ever seen, the sight of your entire squadron go down and being unable to do a thing, the beam of the ion cannon coming towards you to your death, I appreciate your intentions and I will follow your advise but it doesn’t change that the moment the MFEs launched they were able to protect us, you all were sent to your deaths, just like Sam Holt said, and I was part of it” Iverson left leaving a stunned Adam behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I wanted to stick with Adam a little bit and his relationship with the Galaxy Garrison  
> Iverson looked like a douche but in S7 he really seems to be a good guy, or at least reasonable or not stupid like Sanda


	6. Flight Partners or more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Adam do something together they did long ago

Shiro kept pondering what Keith had said, did Adam really liked him? He had to admit his ego got inflated, after all he managed to get the attention of the most wonderful man he knew by basically doing nothing but he still felt the same, he couldn’t let Adam go through Kerberos again, Adam needed to stay here and build a future for himself, Shiro had to distance himself from Adam, he couldn’t let Adam get more invested in him and he was succeeding so far, Adam hadn’t looked for him in the last two days and neither had Shiro

“Shiro!” Adam called him, just the one he was thinking about

“Hey Adam” Shiro smiled at him

“I wanted to ask you if you could please give me a clearance, I’ve been practicing in the simulator this past days-” Adam started

“You what?!” Shiro interrupted

“Yeah in the simulator, I thought you knew” Adam faltered

“That was you?!”

“Yes! Well, a quick recap, all my people are settled in so I went looking for you to find something to do when this guy Iverson recognized me and told me getting me back to a fighter would greatly help so I’ve been training in the simulator and I did good, really good, I guess muscle memory is a thing and I’ve been getting better but I’m stuck with just the fighter simulators, I know those are obsolete now and I want to move on to those MFE’s but Iverson won’t let me because I have no real flight experience, says is better to train in the fighters before moving to the MFEs and they told me you can get me the clearance I need, I want to fly again, please, help me get back into the sky” Adam finished

“Woah, what?! Pilot? As in a real fighter?” Shiro said dumbfounded

“Yeah, my simulator scores are near perfect but those are obsolete now, I want to start MFE training before I get too used to the old fighters!” Adam remarked

Shiro pinched between his eyes and after a few minutes, he answered

“Alright, there are still a few old units and you won’t be piloting, I will, you will be a co-pilot” Shiro stated

“Sounds good to me, partner” Adam beamed

-

It didn’t take long for Shiro to get the clearance, no one was paying attention to the old fighters now with the new Altean tech powered MFEs, and since there were no aliens attacking then the air space was clear to go, Shiro was just now waiting for Adam to come  


“This feels tight but at the same time, it feels oddly familiar, like a well used glove” Adam remarked now dressed in his pilot suit

Shiro could feel his jaw drop, the sight was breathtaking considering Shiro thought he’d never see it again, the thought that he would never go into the air with Adam’s laugh and his own hollering, so maybe the universe was punching him in the dick again by erasing Adam’s memories but he’d take the pain so long as Adam was alive and happy, Shiro's body moved on his own and closed the distance between them, it was only last minute that Shiro stopped, back in their day, he and Adam usually gave each other a short kiss before going in, but now everything was different, he looked up and their gazes met, Shiro with longing on his eyes met Adam's confused yet hopeful ones, Adam tried to close their finale distance but Shiro looked away, they stayed still, each silently assesing what just happened between them

Shiro was the one who pulled away, he cleared his throat and went back to his usual friendly demeanor

“Come on, he have a plane to catch” Shiro said with a smile, Adam blinked a few times before he finally laughed

“That was awful” Adam chuckled

“If you want to be friends with me, you have to accept my bad jokes” Shiro confidently said

“Maybe more” Adam quietly mumbled

Just like the suit, sitting behind Shiro, the seats, the space, the everything felt so familiar to Adam

“Checking thrusters” Adam heard Shiro say all the standard procedures up front and that also felt just so familiar to Adam, he felt like a fondness he didn’t knew if it was just his old memories or the new ones he’d developed with all the time he had spent with him

Shiro kept doing the checkups at an easy pace, clearly going slow for Adam to catch up so he did his best to prove he was ready and ask the next time to be pilot and not a co-pilot, heck even be a pilot without anyone else on board, however the moment they took flight, Adam was grateful he was just a co-pilot because he was mesmerized by the experience that is to fly, he pushed his face as much as he could so he could see down below, the Garrison so far away, the miles and miles of land, the clouds, the horizon, and just the feeling of the fighter flying and vibrating below him, feeling it right in his stomach

“Focus” Shiro’s voice broke Adam’s thoughts “We were veering left”

Adam stopped being a fanboy and put him mind to it, ready for everything, except they were just cruising, Shiro had them at a low-speed and doing basic movements

“Shiro, I know what you are doing and I know you know how far I reached in the simulator” Adam complained

Shiro laughed “I know but you were taking us to the left just by staring at the window, i know you want to do stuff but the fighter is a lot more different that the simulator and I know you mind is getting back to it but your body is not”

“Don’t baby me Shiro, what did we do in these things?”

Shiro blushed at the memories, but after a small cough, he smirked before he speed up into a sharp turn without warning

-

Adam was leaning on Shiro after they finally landed in a leftover runway away from the Garrison after Adam screamed he was about to vomit

“Told you you weren’t ready” Shiro said while supporting Adam

“I would’ve been if you hadn’t been a total dick and gone and done all those turns” Adam placed his hand over his mouth as nausea took over again

Shiro placed Adam on the ground and by a rock so he could lean against it and then sat beside him

“You alright?” Shiro asked concerned

Adam had his head leaned back into the rock and his eyes closed “Getting there” He opened his eyes and looked to his side at Shiro who only smiled sheepishly back at him

With one last sigh, Adam properly turned to Shiro

“There was a bit of a trick when asking you to let me pilot, I was actually going to ask you to take us someplace private, away from the Garrison, the gossip and interruptions” Adam said seriously “You said we were both only fligth partners, right? Were we close? Or just pilot and co-pilot?” Adam asked  


“We were close, you’ve always been my best friend, my support” Shiro answered and looked away from Adam

“Alright, then maybe you know whoever gave me this” Adam said

Shiro snapped his head towards Adam as he saw him reach to his neck and pull a golden chain that was below his suit, and dangling from it a very familiar gold band, from were he was, Shiro could see the start of some engraving inside, and while the angle didn’t allowed him to properly read it, he knew exactly what it said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea of any actual flight related things so just go with me on this one, cannon VLD has had wierded things  
> ...  
> So cliffhanger! The plot thickens!  
> This did a 0 to 100 in 2 seconds because my potato head can't make more bonding scenes so sorry, onto the story (VLD pulled this stunt in cannon so why can't I?)
> 
> Also I totally HC they did...interesting...activites in one fighter at some point


	7. What are we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One flashback  
> Shiro and Adam talk about their relationship, or lack of?

_"So what do you think?" Adam pointed at a store, Shiro turned and his eyes widened at what he saw, it was a jewelry store and the engagement rings were on sale_

_"Adam..." Shiro dropped his shoulders_

_"I know is not the best moment and I'm not proposing so don't panic but, it is something I wanted to talk to you about" Adam smiled warmly before he continued to walk back to their home_

_"What is there to talk Adam? What is the point? You'll soon be a widower" Shiro said hunched over_

_"Are you trying that run in a week?" Adam squeezed Shiro's hand_

_ "Yeah, of course" Shiro was startled at the change of subject _

_"Why?" Adam asked_

_ "Why? Because I can, because I want to challenge myself, prove that I am more than my disease and reach my full potential before it's gone" Shiro determinedly said _

_ "Well I want to prove everyone how much I love you before you are gone, Takashi..." Adam stopped and faced Shiro, grabbing his other hand and looking directly at him "...I've already made up my mind and I want to be with you until your last breath, I want to take care of you, I want to prove to you my commitment, I'm aware I'll be named a widow sooner than any regular newlyweds but I want that, I want you to be a permanent part of my life, not just a boyfriend I used to have but the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with if only we had the chance, I love you so much Takashi" _

_"Adam" Shiro shakily exhaled his name as tears were threatening to come out_

_"Hey, come here" Adam pulled him into a hug as Shiro wiped his tears "Think about it, alright? We'll figure it out later"_

_"We better..." Shiro whimpered from his spot squeezed into Adam's chest "...I don't want a discount ring"_

-

Adam pulled the chain from his neck and held it between the two, Shiro just kept staring at the ring with sadness and longing

“Who gave this to me Shiro?” Adam asked staring right at Shiro, his face said he seemed to know exactly the answer but was waiting for Shiro to confirm it

Shiro gulped “I did”

“A best flight partner matching rings?” Adam asked 

Shiro looked away “No, it’s an engagement ring”

Adam hummed “So we were more than flight partners”

“I didn’t want to overwhelm you, didn’t want to put any expectations or pressure on you when there is none” Shiro said, not even making eye contact with Adam

“The thing is, I don’t mind” Adam said and let his hand fall on top of Shiro’s, but Shiro quickly pulled it away

“You don’t understand, you broke up with me before I left for Kerberos, that is your will, I know you don’t remember but I do, I won’t take advantage of you by playing ignorance, I will respect your decision” Shiro seriously said

“Shiro, I crashed my fighter with this ring, your ring, around my neck, I woke up thinking myself as Adam Shirogane, there are years between the Kerberos mission and my crash, I think it shows I still had lingering feelings for you and even without them, I've come to really like you, I want to be more than just your friend" Adam gently said

“If you want the specifics, I'll tell you, but it's pretty much the same situation we are in now Adam, in a month I’m going back to space with the Atlas, there’s a war going on right now, I have no idea when I’ll come back or even if I’m coming back, I am willing to sacrifice everything to keep what I love safe, and you don’t deserve to be here waiting for me, you never wanted that, not then and not now, you don’t deserve that, listen, if there is one good thing about your amnesia is that you don't remember the pain I've put you through, I truly never intended to seduce you, my only intentions are to help you make a path for yourself, help you stand and move on without me” Shiro said with determination to Adam but he only saw confusion on his eyes

“But it's different, I’m going with you now” Adam said 

“You mean your MFE training? Are you really going to be a professional pilot in just one month? The current pilots needed months” Shiro said

“It will be worthy, this matters to me, I’ll make it work, you said you’d help me not hinder me” Adam challenged

“I won’t ever do that, I gave you the clearance as soon as I could and I’ll encourage your MFE training but time is still short and please, I don’t want to sound narcissist but, don’t come because of me, I can’t promise you anything” Shiro sadly said

“Would it be bad? It is in part because of you but it’s not entirely, Shiro, the Galra not only destroyed my home and planet but they also took my memories, I woke up confused and felt empty, I needed you to tell me who I was and even what I liked, I knew nothing of myself...” Adam’s voice became desperate “...they killed my family! And I can’t even mourn them or honor them because I can’t remember them! They even took you away from me, if I had my memories we could’ve worked things out but we can’t and even if you were to tell me, would you even believe in what I told you? I like you Shiro, I really do and I thought you liked me too but the one you want is not me, is the me that died along my memories”

Shiro didn’t know what to say and his silence was all Adam needed

“Let’s just head back” Adam stood and went to the fighter

Shiro stayed there for a moment before he too stood up, when he looked up to the fighter he was shocked, Adam was climbing into the pilot seat

“Adam! What are you doing?!” Shiro ran to the fighter but Adam was already buckled in

“You said so yourself, I only have one month to become a professional MFE pilot” Adam said without even sparing a glance at Shiro who hastily went into the co-pilot seat

“Adam, give me some control” Shiro said as he tried his instruments but they were shut down “Adam! You are not ready to pilot alone!”

“I am”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could Shiro and Adam be going towards marriage if Shiro wanted to push Adam away so he wouldn't have to see him die?  
> 'Going into marriage' seems like another step in due time but um, they had no f*** time? And only one could've been into it? And that one is the one that called it off? While the other secretly wanted to break up but for selfless reasons? Marriage were? Like I understand down the line if everything were perfect but it was not and they both knew so like, whut?  
> Yikes, it almost feels as if the makers didn't think through their relationship, right? Almost as if they just wanted a shitty break up to justify killing a perfectly beautiful man that could've had a perfectly beautiful relationship with his man but prefered shock value, right? *sigh*  
> (Ok I'm being salty, sue me)  
> (pls don't, I'm poor, I can't pay a lawyer)


	8. What you need to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro goes to see someone and someone goes to see him

Shiro hadn’t been here for a while, he didn’t felt he needed to but know it seemed fitting to do so

“Hey Adam” Shiro spoke to the plaque in the wall “I haven’t come to see you, I’m sure you’re mad at me but I’ve been busy, with you actually, I’m sure you want to know what you’ve been up to and I can happily say you have the same spark and determination you’ve always had, you’ll be a pilot in no time, aliens may come from space but they could never break your spirit, rest assured you’ll reach the sky and more like you were always meant to” He dropped to his knees and pressed his forehead against Adam’s plaque

“I’ve been true to your wishes, I’ve made sure, but you are also offering me something that I don’t deserve, would you hate me for taking advantage of your lack of memory? Leave everything we’ve been through, everything we were, just so I can hold you again? What if I hurt you again? You’re finally free of the pain I’ve caused you, would you have trusted me with your heart again? Can I trust myself to take care of your heart the way you deserve? I don’t know Adam, I don’t know what to do, I just don’t know” Shiro sat back against the memorial he looked up not knowing what to find or think, he didn’t noticed when everything went dark.

He woke up later, didn’t even noticing he had fallen asleep but he heard someone clear his throat

“Sam!” Shiro startled

“I’ve been looking for you, I looked for Adam first thinking you were with him and I believe I was both right and wrong” Sam said nodding at Adam’s plaque

“What do you need Sam?” Shiro stood up and went professional in a second

“I came to give something back to you, at first I didn’t thought it was necessary and later I honestly forgot about it but I believe now is the right time” Sam handed Shiro over a little sack

Shiro grabbed it and it’s form was known to him, he quickly opened the little sack and gasped when his own ring fell on the palm of his hand

“After you broke up, you decided to stay at my home the few days left before the launch and you left it there” Sam said

Shiro looked mournful “It’s no use of it now”

“That isn’t the only reason I came, I also have something to tell you” Sam said and Shiro turned all his attention to him, Sam took a deep breath

“I off all people knew perfectly well the consequences on including you in the Kerberos mission, at first I wasn’t even considering you due to your illness, the last thing I wanted was to be responsable for the early death of someone that’s been like a son to me but I also knew how much you wanted this, I’ve seen first hand your passion and dedication so when I chose to include you, I did so without any doubt in mind” Sam confidently said

“Sam…”

“I was angry at him, I understood of course, after all, I’ve also had the same thoughts but he was your partner, your co-pilot for years since you were just cadets, surely he should’ve seen how much this meant to you, specially considering your disease, I thought it was for the best but of course, I also suffered from seeing you so dejected” Sam said

“I chose the mission over him, he was right, I had nothing to prove and look at what it led us” Shiro looked away

“You had something to prove to yourself, that was enough, you didn’t do it for fame or glory, you did it because you’ve had a ticking clock hanging on your head at such early age! Shiro, stop blaming yourself, the Galra would’ve come with or without you, the Blue Lion was here, our capture prevented the Galra from coming prematurely to Earth, we survived, we found the means to protect Earth and brought it back, _you_ saved Earth!” Sam earnestly said

“Thank you, Sam” Shiro finally smiled “I’ll try to make my head get to understand it as you said, maybe not so heroically but still, thank you”

“I’m not done” Sam gently said “When I came back I did thought of looking for him, on one part, since you broke up, I had no obligation and didn’t even knew if it was wanted, on the other I felt he deserved to know given the depth of your relationship, so I was surprised when it was him the one who approached me, he hesitated, you know? I could tell he also had his doubts but still he finally asked me about you and then asked me again how were _you_ , not the black paladin or if you were just breathing but _you_ , it eased my mind that he still thought of you first, I didn’t tell you before because we were so busy, so many things are happening and I felt burdening you with this would only complicate matters, you needed to find a moment to rest and find your closure, war is not the best moment but he came back and I didn’t felt like it was needed until I saw how both of you became so distant, just professional around each other when before you seemed so happy together, this is all I can help you with but remember, if you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss the chance of something great” Sam patted Shiro’s shoulder before he went out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is roughly how I saw the break up go and I tried to explore a little on the Sam's side, specially being someone Shiro will hopefully really listen and it gets into that stubborn thick headed skull of his! Go.Get.Your.Boy dammit!
> 
> Also I know Sam's saying includes a "to do" but hey we're talking about their relationship, otherwise it would implied what? Shiro doing Adam? *laughs* ... *insert thinking emoji*


	9. To space...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam learn to pilot  
> Shiro reminiscents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know but hopefully the next chapter flows easier

He had to stay cool, it was no big deal, really, just a task, follow orders, nothing more and for the love of everything that is holy, don't say it, don't do it!

Don't do it

Don't do it

Don't-

"So, it looks like the student is now the teacher!" Griffin smugly said

"Don't be an ass and just teach him how to pilot this thing" Keith said from Adam's side

"Keith, don't be mean to him" Adam reprimanded Keith before looking back at James "Please forgive my kid, it seems I never taught him manners, I'm Adam, and you are?"

Oh, right, his memories, so that meant he didn't remember him at all nor his time as his teacher, so his joke fell flat, along with his dignity

"Everything alright?" Adam asked concerned

"Yes! Everything is under control" James said smoothly "Get in yours and I'll explain while we fly, is best when you experience it"

Shiro watched the exchange with amusement, his eyes trained on Adam, he was happy him and Keith were back to their usual banter, and while Keith looked uninterested as always, Shiro could see his posture was more open and relaxed, Adam always did have that effect on him, he took out his ring and read the inscription

_"To space" Adam read one and then looked at the other "and back?"_

_ "I wanted it to say to the moon and back, because 'I love you to the moon and back'" Shiro kissed the cheek of his now fiancé "but it's a pre-WW3 saying and well..." _

_"The moon is ridiculously close, Takashi, you love me so little?" Adam teased_

_"That is precisely why it can't say that" Shiro laughed_

_"So why space? Instead of an actual place" Adam questioned_

_"Because I really want it to mean something else, Adam, you know I'm dying"_

_"Takashi" Adam softly interrupted_

_"Please, I know it's not easy but I need to say this, it's the only reason I decided to propose" Shiro cuddled his fiancé to his chest and kept talking as he laid his cheek on Adam's head_

_"You've already decided to spend the time I have left by my side and with this..." Shiro brought their rings together "...I'm showing you that I also want to spend the time I have left with you, I can't tell you how happy it makes me to think I'll leave here as your husband"_

_Adam clenched his teeth and clutched Shiro harder as tears threatened to come out_

_"When I'm gone..." Shiro began while Adam choked out a sob "... I don't want you to feel bad for me, think that, I'm off to the stars, now that I don't have the physical limitations you sods have..." Shiro playfully shook his fiancé, making Adam laugh a little "... I'll be free to see the universe, I'll play around the Asteroid Belt, being careful to not throw any asteroids your way, of course..."_

_"You've never been careful, Takashi" Adam smiled through his tears_

_"... then I'll go for a spin at Jupiter's spot and once I'm done, I'll go chill in Saturn's rings, I'll reach as far as I possibly want and once I'm done..."_

_"You'll never be done with space" Adam joked_

_"... I'll come back, I'll come back to you and only you, Adam" Shiro placed his fingers below Adam's chin and gently coaxed him to look at him "I want you to live the life I couldn't have, the one I couldn't give you, I want to come back and see what you've been up to, I want to see you move on from me"_

_Pain showed on Adam's face and he looked away_

_"Takashi, don't ask me that" he began to shake with his small sobs_

_"I know it's a lot and I don't expect you to do it right away, I hope you don't, my ego would be bruised but eventually, I want you to be happy, I would gladly make you happy for the rest of our lives but I'll only be here for a short amount of time, please, if we are doing this, please promise me you will keep on living" Shiro pleaded to his fiancé yet Adam had still to look at him_

_"If you really promise to come back to me, I will"_


	10. Were you waiting for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get better  
> Because they deserve it

“Keep steady” James, despite his earlier mishap, was instructing Adam in the same serious tone he lead the MFEs “We’re about to do a standard routine turn, you just saw how the MFEs have a higher response and speed so don’t go too fast, we’ll fall back into formation and then try another turn to the opposite side”

Adam didn’t respond but his silence accounted for understanding, or so the bridge thought, Shiro on the other hand recognized that silence, it was when they were about to do something stupid, Shiro was ready to halt whatever Adam was about to do when he saw the idiot try to do both turns continuously

“You’re losing altitude!” James made a tight turn to get closer

“Adam!” Shiro yelled

“I’m fine” Adam said once he had leveled up and gained altitude to match James again

“That was seriously stupid!” Shiro reprimanded Adam

"No one died Shirogane" Adam said and everyone went silent "I-I mean, yes Sir"

Shiro was also dumbstruck for a moment, but everyone knew Adam had no memories of the military and for him Shiro was just his friend, there were no titles between them

It had taken Shiro by surprise when Adam told him he was just looking for their past instead of this memory less Adam and he was right, Shiro just hadn't realized that despite being in essence the same man, they were different due to the circumstances so, what did Shiro wanted from each one? For now he went to the launch bay were Adam and James had landed

"That was amazing! Your response time and adaptability are amazing! You really were born for this!" James excitedly said, Adam was sheepish at the praise but he was surprised when a hit landed on his shoulder

"Never pegged you as the reckless one like Shiro" Keith said, his stance was rigid and with his arms crossed, he looked casually annoyed but Shiro could see he had been as scared as Shiro had been but then again, Keith probably knew if he said more he would become the worried mom Adam once was when Shiro taught him how to cliff dive, nearly sending Adam into cardiac arrest

Adam, already knowing how Keith worked, knew that was all a front so he pulled Keith into a hug which Keith allowed without hesitance, even if Griffin was watching them with curious eyes

"I'm alright kiddo, I'm stronger and more resilient than I look" Adam reassured Keith

“Regarless of what you think, it is my duty to tell you that was really stupid” Shiro interrupted the scene “But James is right, you are a natural, still those MFEs were hard to make so please don’t crash any”

“Always worrying about me, what a charmer he is, right?” Adam said and Keith snickered while James tried to hold his laugh at bay, Shiro smiled and nodded at the younger ones, they understood and left them alone

“First day, what do you think?” Shiro asked

“Amazing, they really weren’t kidding when they said these things were way too advanced” Adam answered, they stayed in a heavy silence before Shiro spoke again

“About the last time we were alone-”

“Please, there’s no need, I think I understand and I think it’s best to leave it like it is” Adam interrupted

“Me as your captain and you as a pilot?” Shiro said in disbelief

“It’s better than dwelling on the fact that there’s a guy I like but I can’t really do anything because he is hung up on a guy that weirdly, is also me”

“What if I told you he may not be so hung up on him?” Shiro looked hopeful at Adam who looked back in surprise “Would you wait a bit for him? He might be ready to give his entire life to you”

Adam was shocked but easily slide back to his nonchalant self

“Maybe, it depends if he’s cute enough” Adam smiled

-

Work came as usual but Shiro knew he had something pending

“Hey, Adam, we need to talk” Shiro said to the plaque “I want us to get back together” Shiro dropped all seriousness he had and covered his face in embarrassment “Oh gosh, I feel like a teenager again when I knew you liked me back” He took a deep breath and got himself together

“You know how reluctant I am of this, we had so many things to talk through and all I know is that you don’t want a relationship with me, even told me straight out you wouldn’t be here when I came back but all I’ve heard is otherwise, you missed me, looked for me, asked for me...” Shiro brought Adam’s ring to his lips in a light touch “...wore the ring I gave you, you were never one to dwell on sentimental things like this, so you must understand when I wonder, why did you kept this? Why were you even wearing it? Were you waiting for me to keep my promise? To come back to you? Well I did Adam, I’m here and we can do things right again” Shiro moved to touch Adam’s face gently

“I won’t forget our past, I will cherish it beyond any memory I have, I’ll keep it for the both of us as I will make sure to make as many more with you, now I just need to find you, make my way finally back to you” He gave one last gentle caress and after a long time, he finally left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boys are getting back together!  
> Finally! Just a final strech


	11. Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back and they are saps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I just went straight to the point here, they are back together and my brain just didn't give more  
> Enjoy these precious fools in love!

With a purpose to carry out, Shiro looked out for Adam and found him with a boring and even annoyed expresion, he hoped he could change it

“Hey, you have anything planned for today?” Shiro looked nervously at Adam

“Not really, Iverson told me I need to take breaks so he purposely made all MFEs unavailable and the deal is that at least one of them has to be with me when I go airborne so no, you have anything in mind?” Adam eyed Shiro suspiciously

“I actually wanted to ask if you would like to go on a date with me?” Shiro sheepishly asked, Adam looked at him with surprise

“I would love to but are you sure it’s me the one you want to go out with?” He challenged

“I know exactly who I’m asking, I know he cares for others, he’s always checking in with his people who brought and cared for him, I know he cries when the dog dies-”

“It’s a normal human response! Why would they do that!”

“- I know he makes me laugh and despair when he does absolutely reckless things but I know I’m a reckless idiot so I let it slide, I know he already loves Keith and Keith actually likes him back which is a major bonus since I would never date someone who doesn’t care and love my little brother, so yes, I know exactly who I want” Shiro looked earnestly at Adam and he also looked happy but there was doubt on his eyes

“Listen, I know you are worried but I’ve made peace with the situation, with myself and with my memory of you, I won’t ask you to be the one I remember but I fell in love with you once and my time with you since I’ve found you has been the best thing that’s happen to me and it made me fall in love with you again, there is no doubt in my mind that the one I want to be with is you, then and now” Shiro reassured him

Adam was left speechless for a few seconds before he could respond to Shiro

“I- well, first off, I can’t wait for our date but I just need to say that, I like you Shiro, I really do and honestly I don’t think it’ll be hard for me to fall for you but, now, you think we could go slow?” Adam shyly asked

“Yes! Sure! Oh I went and blurted out that I loved you, ah! I did it again, I won’t say it again! Promise!” Shiro hastily said

“No! Do say it, please, it makes me very happy and I really want to reach that moment of emotion where I can say it to you with as much fervor as you do me” Adam smiled back at Shiro

“I’ll look forward to it, now just being with you is enough” Shiro said and moved his hand to lightly brush against Adam’s fingers and smiled widder when Adam intertwined them

“You are such a sap!” Adam laughed

\- A month later, Atlas launch -

"We will return triumphant" Shiro declared to the crowd and was met by cheers, he made his way to the Atlas, the doors closed and Shiro was finally away from the crowd were he let out a sigh he didn't knew he was holding

"Still great at speeches I see" Shiro perked up at the one who said it, he looked up and found Adam waiting for him with a smile

Shiro confidently stride up to Adam and intertwined their hands in a natural smooth motion since he had done it already thousands of times by now

"Well we are the defenders of the universe, we have to have matching speeches" Shiro said with a smile while the pair walked to the bridge hand in hand

"Just to be clear, you sure I don't have to call you Captain?" Adam asked

"It's fine, don't worry and besides, I told you I wouldn't mind you calling me Takashi"

"Sounds more like you want me to call you that"

"Alright, you caught me, I really want you to call me Takashi"

"Is that an order, Captain?"

"Oh! Don't say it like that! You'll distract me!" Shiro stopped walking at an intersection of halls and covered his face with embarrassment while Adam laughed, once calmed they softly stared at each other before Shiro nodded at one hallway

"You’re probably needed at the MFE hangar" Shiro said

"I could go with you to the bridge” Adam suggested

“Everyone complains on how you distract me and if you keep calling me Captain it’s not going to help”

"What is the point of dating the Captain if I can't have a bit of leeway?"

"You know that is not how it works"

“Fine, I’ll get out your hair” Adam rolled his eyes but Shiro brought him closer with his other hand looping around Adam’s waist

“I’ll always rather be with you, you know that right?” Shiro brought their foreheads together

“I know, and I do too” Adam closed their distance and softly kissed Shiro, after a few seconds they broke the kiss but stayed close

“You know what, I’ll give my orders and look for you, they can handle the Atlas without me for a few moments” Shiro decided with a glint on his eyes

“I think I’m distracting you” Adam chuckled

“What’s the point of being Captain if I can’t have some benefits?”

“Now you are speaking!” Adam laughed and gave Shiro one last peck

“I love you, Adam”

“I love you too, Takashi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam goes with them as an MFE pilot, I have no idea what happens but Allura lives and Shiro continues being the Captain of the Atlas with his cool MFE pilot boyfriend, they might marry when they return to Earth   
> The End


End file.
